fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuliya
Yumina (ユミナ, Yumina) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. She is the princess of Grust, and the daughter of the late King Ludwik. Profile She is the older twin of Yubello and around 13-14 years of age. When Doluna began invading the continent, Ludwik feared for his own safety and sent Yumina and her brother away to Khadein to serve as hostages. Gharnef locked them away in a dark room, and they would be killed if Grust betrayed Doluna. The siblings were later rescued by Wendell, at which point they were on the brink of death, and were taken to a monastery in Medon to recover. The twins are eventually taken into Lorenz's care, as he has dreams of restoring Grust with Yubello. After Grust was occupied by Akaneia, Lorenz protected the siblings and asked Ogma to take them away as things got worse. However, Yumina refuses to leave Lorenz, because of what he did for her and her brother. Lorenz understands her wish and lets her stay. Once Marth reaches Lorenz, Lorenz succumbs to his wounds, his last request being for Marth to protect the children. Despite Marth's protests, General Lang takes Yumina and Yubello away to have them executed. Before that can happen, Ogma rescues the children and leads them to Marth's army. In Mystery of the Emblem, Yumina is the only person capable of using the Rescue Staff, and along with Elice, is capable of using the Aum Staff. However, In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, the Rescue Staff is not unique to her and she shares the ability to use the Aum staff with other princesses: Elice, Nyna, Maria, Shiida, Minerva, and Sheema. After the war, Yumina studies at the Pales magic academy, on her way to becoming a fully-fledged Sister. In Game Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 4. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |20% |30% |40% |40% |60% |10% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Yubello - 10% Supported by *Yubello - 10% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates Cleric |40% |0% |30% |45% |60% |50% |20% |40% |} Bishop |40% |0% |40% |50% |60% |50% |15% |30% |} Support Relationships Supports *Yubello *Sirius Supported by *The Avatar *Yubello *Ogma Overall Yumina can be a useful unit. She has good skill and speed, supplemented with her high luck rating. Her hp is a little low, but has fair enough defenses for a magic user, despite being frail. Her magic rating is a little low, but most enemies have low resistance anyways. She generally has higher stats than Wrys in every stat except magic and resistance; Wrys' resistance is much higher, though their magic rating is about the same. Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Grustian Princess Yumina "She studied at Pales' magic academy, and is on the road to becoming a fully fledged Sister." Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Bold Princess "Yumina studied abroad at the palace's magic academy, aiming to be a full-fledged cleric." Death Quote Trivia *Takayashiki Hideo's novel adaptation of Monshō no Nazo lists Yumina and Yubello's age as 12 years old. Though not too far off the mark, this is incorrect, as a villager in Chapter 1 of Monshō no Nazo Book 2 says that she and Yubello are 13-14 years old. Gallery File:Lawrence.jpg|Yumina with Lorenz and Yubello from The Complete. File:Yumina TCG.png|Yumina as a Bishop in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Yumina profile Monsho no Nazo.png|Yumina, as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:YuminaDS.png|Yumina, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Playable characters